


The Adventures of Juan Borja

by awessasims



Category: The Borgias (Showtime TV), The Sims 2 - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Borgia Universe, F/M, Fanvids, Video
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-01 09:49:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20813135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awessasims/pseuds/awessasims
Summary: Juan Borja recounts his time spent in exile in France, before he reconnected with his estranged family.Please pardon this edit as naked pixels have been censored for YT to the best of my ability.





	The Adventures of Juan Borja




End file.
